The present invention addresses the difficulties existing within public networks wherein independent private branch exchanges (PBXs) permit features and services, e.g. abbreviated dialing, for users within a PBX, but can not provide such features and services for calls made to associated users of another independent PBX. This invention provides a method within the public network which overcomes this difficulty and permits a subscriber at one PBX to utilize services and features, e.g. abbreviated dialing, when dialing subscribers at another PBX.
Private branch exchanges are typically utilized by groups of subscribers located in one geographic area, such as by employees of a company located at a building or campus. While PBXs support a relatively wide range of subscriber services and features, the features are normally provided only to subscribers connected directly to the particular PBX. This provides the subscribers with enhanced features such as abbreviated dialing of other subscribers also served by the same PBX. However, a subscriber served by a PBX is normally required to dial a complete public telephone system number in order to reach another employee of the same company served by a different PBX. While increased capabilities of consumer premises equipment (CPE) available to subscribers such as memory dialing and speed dialing have eased the burden of placing long distance calls, such facilities still have limitations. For example, the number of the called party must be stored and entered into the CPE prior to utilization of a speed call or memory retrieval technique. For new numbers not previously stored, the subscriber must still enter the complete number at least once in order to store it in a local CPE prior to utilizing a rapid dial feature. This capability works well for frequently called numbers but is of little use for occasional numbers or a new number when use of the public network is to be employed. Thus, a need exists for a improved public network solution which will permit groups of subscribers served by one PBX to utilize abbreviated dialing or other features when calling a subscriber via the public network served by a different PBX.